All We Have To Be
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Even as untraditional as they were, at that moment all they had to be was themselves."...A small peek into Angela and Hodgins life.


**A/N This is my first Bones fic... I have been in a self induced Bones Marathon for the better part of the last week and I don't know this just came to me...actually I was inspired by Hodgins wearing the beanie in the hospital after Booth is blown up in Bones' kitchen...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Jack Hodgins was tired. His day at work had been long and all he wanted was a relaxing evening with his fiancé and daughter. As he left the Jeffersonian he pulled his beanie down over what his short cropped curls and walked to his car. When he pulled into his extravagant driveway he noticed the lights on over the garage, informing him Zach was home, even though Jack had no idea how he'd got there. Zach left the lab an hour earlier. He parked the car near the front door of the main house and went inside. He shut the door quietly and took a deep breath. Jack loved the smell of his home. It was a mix of sweet perfume and baby shampoo with just a hint of coconut. Just as he pulled his scarf off, he heard the quiet footsteps approach from behind. A set of arms wrapped around him and squeezed him momentarily. The arms then gently removed his coat.

"Hey beautiful" Jack said softly as he turned to face his fiancé. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was barefooted, wearing a tight paint splattered tank top and jeans with a smile gracing her features. She leaned into kiss him slowly and in the process pulled the beanie off his head. "Ange" He whined as he broke away from her.

"You know I hate it when you wear that thing" Angela smiled, giving him another quick kiss. "Especially when your hair is short" she added, before grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him through the large house.

"Well, that's why I need it babe, my head get's cold" He laughed. The couple ended up in the kitchen where they had the perfect view of their daughter sitting on the floor in the living room playing with some toy. Jack couldn't help but smile. He loved that little girl more than he could say. Two and a half years ago, Leah Brooklyn Montenegro-Hodgins entered the world and Jack had to admit it was one of the best days of his life. He was already head over heels in love with Angela and could only love her more when she gave him a child. Yes, it was untraditional to have a child as only an engaged couple, but he and Angela were anything but traditional and Angela was still a bit weary of the marriage concept.

"Sweetie, you got some mail" Angela brought him back from his thoughts.

"Oh really" Jack replied, sifting through the stack on the counter. "Crap" he groaned.

"What?" Angela wondered.

"Nothing, I just have work to do. I wanted to spend my evening with you guys" He sighed.

"You have to go back to the lab?" Angela didn't understand, he just got home.

"No, it's Cantilever work, just an hour or so in the home office."Jack explained.

"Well, after dinner, ok?" She compromised.

"Of course" He smiled.

"Good, now go say hi to your daughter and bring her in here so we can eat" Angela instructed. Jack slipped his boots off and walked into the living room.

"Hey baby!" He greeted as she scooped the child off the floor and gently tossed her in the air before catching her and bringing her to his chest.

"Daddy" Leah giggled.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, tickling her with his scruff. She fiercely shook her head yes. "I missed you too, now Mommy said it's time for dinner" Jack added, carrying Leah into the other room. He set her in her booster seat and took his own chair. Angela set the food in front of them. "This looks great, honey" he commented.

"Thanks" Angela replied sheepishly.

After dinner, Jack helped clean up the kitchen and went to go do some work while Angela played with Leah. His heart ached slightly, he would much rather be playing than sorting things out with the Cantilever group. Forty five minutes later, things were finally starting to come together. Jack could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. Moments later he heard someone enter the room. Assuming it was Angela, he thought nothing of it until he felt the small weight against his leg. He removed his hands and looked down. He was met with the big blue eyes of his toddler.

"Hey there" He laughed, wondering how the child got away from Angela.

"Daddy, play" Leah urged. Jack took one look back at the computer decided the work could wait. Plus, he didn't want to see the disappointment in those blue eyes. He moved out of his chair and sat down on the floor so he was at Leah's height. She hugged him tightly around the neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her and lay back, pulling her onto his chest. Leah broke free from his grasps and moved into a sitting position. Jack gently tickled his daughter, causing her the squirm and giggle.

Angela dashed down the long hallway, trying to figure out where Leah had taken off to. When the little girl got going she got going fast. Thus, having such a big house scared her just a little.

"Jack!" she called just as she came upon his office. She stopped short at the sight before her. Her fiancé was lying on the rug in the middle of the room with their daughter sitting on his chest; her tiny hands were smashed against his face. Jack grabbed her wrists and lifted his head to see Angela in the doorway.

"What'd you need, Angie?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking for her" Angela replied, pointing at Leah and smiling.

"Join us" Jack prodded. Angela entered the office and sat down Indian style.

"Come here sweetheart, let's quit beating up Daddy" Angela smiled, pulling Leah into her lap. Jack rolled onto his side, smiling at his two girls. "Did you get your work done?" she wondered, running her finger along what was left of his beard.

"Just about, but it can wait, this is more important" Jack explained. Angela smiled and turned her attention to the child in her lap, letting her finger toy with Leah's dark curls. "I missed you after you left work" he admitted.

"I missed you too. It was too bad you had extra work to do" Angela mentioned.

"That's the life of the bug and slime guy" Jack shrugged playfully. Leah crawled out of her mother's lap and lay on the rug next to her father. "What are you doing, goofball?" Jack asked.

"Goofball" Leah giggled. She soon busied herself with the printed design on his t-shirt. Jack slowly rubbed her back. Angela readjusted so she was lying opposite Jack, with Leah in between him.

"I like these moments, when all we have to be is mom and dad" She disclosed.

"I do too" Jack agreed. He could still feel Leah pulling at the raised ink on his shirt. He glanced down at her and noticed her heavy lids. He smiled softly and continued rubbing her back. Angela just watched the father- daughter moment.

"I love you, Jack" She said softly.

"I love you too" Jack replied. "Leah's out" He added on a light laugh.

"I knew it wouldn't be long after she climbed out of my lap and laid down" Angela commented.

"I could tell she was tired when she came in here, but I thought she'd just fall asleep in your lap."Jack countered.

"She missed her daddy" Angela acknowledged, reaching out to gently stroke Jack's cheek. They both looked down at the child between them. Her eyes were closed and she had a handful of Jack's shirt balled in her tiny fist. Jack carefully adjusted so he could lift Leah without disturbing her. Once he got to his feet, he offered Angela his free hand to help her to hers. They walked hand in hand until they reached Leah's room.

Angela gently pried Leah from her father. The girl woke slightly and instantly began to fuss.

"Sweetie, it's just Mommy, we need to put your jammies on" Angela tried to soothe her. Leah continued to whimper and fought Angela every step of the way as she changed her clothes.

"Daddy" Leah sobbed.

"I'm right here, baby" Jack spoke up from over Angela's shoulder. Leah whined and stretched her arms out in his direction. "What, darling? Why are you giving Mommy such a hard time?"Jack wondered as he took his child from his fiancé. Leah snuggled against his chest and promptly went back to sleep.

"I told you, she missed her daddy" Angela laughed. Jack sent her a cheeky grin and placed Leah in her bed. He approached Angela from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Momma, it is now another time I like , when all we have to be is Jack and Angela." He whispered in her ear. Jack released her, took her hand, and led her out of the room.

No sooner than they crossed the threshold to the master bedroom, did Angela set a hand on either of her fiancé's cheeks and kissed him slowly and sensually. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt. Jack sighed contentedly as he absently raised his arm, giving her full access to remove his shirt. Angela did just that, exposing his toned chest and abs. She smiled warmly and placed a kiss over his heart. Jack pulled her close and slid his hands up the back of her tank top. He eventually pulled it over her head and met her lips for another kiss. Angela settled her arms around his neck and kicked her legs up around his waist. He carried her towards the bed and set her down, placing himself on top of her.

The couple lay in bed, tangled up in the sheets. Angela's head rested on Jack's shoulder, her hand set in the middle of his chest. Jack toyed with her engagement ring.

"I'm going to marry you someday, Jack Hodgins." She broke the silence. She smiled as she felt his heart rate quicken just a little. Angela hadn't brought up marriage in a long time. He slid to the right just enough to see her face.

"Really?" He checked.

"Yes, of course. I'm mean I'm not talking about next week or even next year, but someday I would like to be Mrs. Hodgins."Angela replied with a giggle.

"You would take my name?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know, if I did it would help Leah out, I could take Montenegro out of her name. Poor child has an awfully long name." Angela answered. Jack grinned. "Jack, I want another baby" She admitted, putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Ok" Jack said slowly, gingerly running his hands through her tangled curls. He liked that idea, and who was he kidding, he'd do anything to make Angela happy.

"Before we get married" She added. A laugh rolled through Jack's body.

"Insane" He breathed jokingly.

"We've been untraditional thus far, we might as well continue that way" Angela laughed.

"I love you, Angela" Jack whispered then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" Angela replied, dropping another kiss on his chest.

Jack slowly blinked awake. The room was barely lit in the early morning light. He glanced over Angela's shoulder to see the clock; it was just past six AM. For some reason he was awake and didn't understand why and hoped to return to sleeping very shortly. However he figured while he was up, he would take the opportunity to check on Leah. Truth was checking on Leah was a habit he practiced quite often. It gave him peace of mind and he honestly enjoyed it. Upon entrance to the child's room, Jack found his daughter sitting up in the middle of the bed, her wild curls sticking out in every direction.

"Daddy" She said quietly.

"Hey sweetheart, it's early" He stated in return, sitting down on the bed. Leah wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack breathed in the scent of her shampoo as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Morning?" Leah wondered, pointing at her window. Jack laughed lightly.

"Not quite baby, Daddy still needs so sleep, he has to go to work later" He answered.

"With the bugs?" Leah asked.

"Yep" Jack smiled, gently poking Leah's nose. "You think you can go back to sleep?" He asked tentatively.

"I can't Daddy" She half whined.

"What if I said you could come to bed with me and Mommy?" Jack bargained. Leah nodded. Jack smiled and carried Leah to the master bedroom.

"Where'd you slip off to Jack?" Angela mumbled from the depths of her blanket cocoon.

"Went to check on Leah, and brought you a present back" He replied. Angela partially unraveled herself and let her eyes focus. Lean crawled into the bed and snuggled up to her mother.

"Hey baby girl" Angela greeted. Leah's only response was to burrow further into her mother's warmth. "thanks for the present" She added, meeting Jack's brilliant blue eyes.

"My pleasure" Jack smiled.

"Are you coming back to bed?" She asked in a hopefully tone.

"You'd have to pay me not to" He smiled and slid back under the covers and managed to wraps his arms around the two loves of his life. The small family was soon fast asleep. Even as untraditional as they were, at that moment all they had to be was themselves.


End file.
